


Why?

by mynamesisbucky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Pack Decisions, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamesisbucky/pseuds/mynamesisbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek is told by his pack that he can't be with a non-supernatural being, he has to decide weather to break up with Stiles or stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why? Why the hell would you do that to me?” Stiles shouted at Derek from across the dark of Derek’s loft. “What did I do for you to say that to me? To say that everything we had was nothing. To tell me that we were never a thing. That every time you said you loved me it was a lie.” Stiles voice started cracking at the last word.

Derek looked out of his window, rain drops pounding the glass. He didn’t know what to say. He truly did love stiles, but he was human and it was against pack rules. Peter would never let him live it down if her imprinted with a non-supernatural being. Derek thought that telling Stiles nothing that happened mattered than to admit the truth.

“Answer me Derek, or I’m walking out of here and you’ll never hear from me again.” Tears started to weld up in Stiles’ eyes. He swallowed hard and wiped the away before it was noticeable.

Derek opened up his mouth but nothing came out. He searched his brain for anything to keep him here but he turned up empty handed. He heard Stiles sight and shuffle his feet.

“Wait!” Derek called after Stiles

Stiles slowly turned around with tears falling down his cheeks. “I lied.” Derek told him.

“I think I can figure that out for myself Derek, I might be stupid for believing our relationship was real but I’m not that stupid.” Stiles scoffed and Started towards the door again.

“No I lied about lying about our relationship.” Derek said without thinking.

Not turning around Stiles said “What does that even mean Derek? You’re not making any sense right now.”

“I lied that our relationship was nothing.” Derek didn’t know why he was saying these things. He knew he would never live it down but at this moment he didn’t care. Maybe he truly did love Stiles. To break pack rules for this human. What was he thinking? But he knew what he was thinking. He knew that whatever his pack would go to him didn’t matter. As long as he had Stiles by his side.

“Peter and Cora told me that it’s against pack rules to imprint with a non-supernatural being. You’re human, and I’m not. And I thought it would be easier to say that there was nothing between us, but that was stupid and I wasn’t thinking correctly and I’m sorry Stiles.”

Stiles turned around to face Derek. Stiles didn’t know what to say, or to believe. What if Derek was still lying to him? “How can I be sure you’re telling the truth Derek?”

Derek moved closer to Stiles so they were almost chest to chest. “Look into my eyes Stiles. Because I love you, and I never want to lose you.” Derek was definitely talking with his eyes. And his eyes were saying I’m sorry.

Stiles’ eyes started to weld up with tears again, but not from sadness. He smiled and sniffled and said “Make me believe it”

Derek smiles and placed his hand on the Back of stiles head and pulled him into a kiss. Neither of them could stop smiling but they never broke their kiss. Stiles could feel the butterflies that always came along with Derek’s kisses, and he moved his arms to rest of Derek’s shoulders.

Derek pulled away first and looked Stiles in the eyes and said “I love you so much” Stiles smiled. “What about your pack?” 

“Fuck them.” Derek said and kissed Stiles again.


	2. A Mid-Afternoon Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek made his choice, now it's time for his pack to make theirs.

After a very long night of rough sex, hardcore cuddling, and multiple cups of coffee, Stiles and Derek finally awake roughly around 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

“So sourwolf what are you going to do about your pack pride?” Stiles said with a hint of sarcasm and a bright morning smile.

Derek sighed and looked straight ahead for a while before saying “Well, by now they will have known that we mated a-”

“And by “mated” you mean fucking each others brains out for hours on end?” Stiles chirped.

Derek sighed again. “Yes Stiles that is exactly what I mean.” He smiled and kissed stiles on the mouth. “And what I was saying, they probably already had a pack meeting about it. I’m guessing that they’ll call me in a few hours or just plain show up at my door telling me what decision they came to.”

Stiles started to feel his anxiety brewing in his chest. “If they kick you out of the pack does that mean you’ll be werewolf homeless?”

Derek chuckled. “No, Stiles I won’t be werewolf homeless. I know them and they’re my family, Peter will be furious at first but Cora still doesn't want to lose me after she found out I’m alive after the fire. Most werewolves roam alone anyway.”

“What if you joined Scott’s pack?” Stiles said cheerfully. “You let Isaac leave so he could be with Scott, I can’t see why he wouldn't let you join his pack!”

Derek snarled and furrowed his brow. “Belonging to a pack isn't like joining a school club Stiles. I only let Isaac leave my pack to join Scott’s because they mated. And if you haven’t already looked it up on Google, being mated with a werewolf means that you've formed a special bond between two beings greater than marriage or blood. Also I couldn't stand to smell Scott’s stink every pack meeting.”

Stiles looked into the kitchen for a while, lost in thought, until Derek rested his chin on top of Stiles’ head. “Does that mean we’re werewolf married?”

“Only if you want us to be babe. It’s all up to you.” Derek said.

“You could at least buy me dinner before you marry me.” Stiles said with a straight face before him and Derek started laughing together.

“How about tomorrow? Your favorite pizza place. 8 o’clock.” Derek said. He moved his forehead to rest on Stiles’. Stiles moved his chin up to kiss Derek passionately on the lips. “Sounds like a date.” Stiles said smiling.

Derek smiled and looked like a puppy. “Then a date it is.” They smiled at each other and shared little kisses on the mouth and Stiles forehead.

“Come on.” Derek said as he pulled the blankets off him and jumped out of bed. Stiles looked at him confused. “We have a pack meeting to go to” Derek said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and to one commenter here is an unexpected sequel to "Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos it means a lot to me!
> 
> If you want you can come follow me on Tumblr at superbaesinspandex.tumblr.com  
> and leave prompts for me to do because I'm kinda bored and I wanna write!


End file.
